The Story Revived
by storiesrule
Summary: Kakesu accidentally restarts the story and has to stop it before Drosselmeyer gets his wish of a tragedy. Too bad not all of the characters want to cooperate.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Revived

Kakesu stared at her new school. It was huge. How such a small town could have a school that large puzzled her as nervously shifting from one foot to another. This was her first day of school and she was nervous. Suddenly the clock rang, and Kakesu jumped. Class didn't start for another hour, but she had come early to get ready for ballet. Taking a deep breath, Kakesu entered the threshold of the campus.

Kakesu's parents had sent her to live with an aunt she didn't know existed in Kinkan in the middle of the school year. They were government officials and had to leave to work out a peace negotiation that could take months. Reluctant, but obedient, Kakesu decided to search up her new school. She found very little information on the town, to her amazement. Her mother had looked in on her and explained that there was no internet or phone connection in Kinkan. Kakesu had been shocked but upon her arrival, she could understand how such an old fashioned town could be so oblivious to the modern world. Everyone looked like they were a century or two outdated. It was like time didn't pass there.

Kakesu walked to her new dormitory and knocked. Two girls, one with pink hair and a blond, opened the door.

"You must be our new roommate!" the pink haired girl said, "My name is Pike and this is Lilie," Kakesu nodded politely and walked in. She put her bag on the empty bed and began to unpack. Kakesu could feel the two girls exchange glances behind her back.

"She sure isn't like Ahiru," the blond girl whispered loudly, "She is so poised," Pike nodded in agreement. Kakesu ignored them, her cheeks burning. She had forgot to give her name. Idiot, she called herself mentally, idiot. She decided to try to start a conversation.

"Are you two in the intermediate ballet class also?" she asked, her voice soft and elegant. They nodded, but didn't say anything. Kakesu blushed inwardly at the awkwardness. She picked up her ballet materials and excused herself to go to the ballet room. After all, there was no point in staying and embarrassing herself further.

Kakesu walked out of the changing room and to the practice room. To her resentment, there was someone there already. A dark green haired kid was practicing. Jeez, Kakesu thought, the kids here have such strange hair colors. Despite her unhappiness that the boy had got here before her, she still had to admit he was good. He suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Go away," he said, not a hint of kindness in his voice. Kakesu took a step back, offended. Having parents that were very strict about being polite helped keep her from shouting at him.

"I believe there is more than enough room for two people," she said, her blue eyes staring at him fully. He looked a little startled by her blue eyes. She liked that. It certainly served him right.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone," he turned away. Kakesu huffed.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" she blurted out angrily without meaning to. He looked at her funny again.

"What is your name? I've never seen you in class before,"

"It's Kakesu. Now answer my question. Who are you?"

"Fakir," he said. His eyes went cold again and he went back to dancing. She started to stretch. After a couple minutes of bending her legs and reaching beyond what human flexibility allowed, Kakesu started to do the 1st Arabesque, raising my leg and arching my head back. She then followed with an en dedans, and then a glissade. She continued with pirouettes and a few temps levé. Fakir, no longer noticed by Kakesu, watched her silently. There was something faintly bird-like about her, from the way she danced to her name, Kakesu. He then turned and worked on his own dancing. They subconsciously began to get closer until it almost looked like they were doing a pas de deux. She leapt higher than before and Fakir caught her. Kakesu was the first to realize and started to twist. She fell from Fakir's grasps, breathing heavily. Fakir looked shocked by his actions. Suddenly the bell rang. Fakir left just as Pike and Lilie entered. They looked at him, then Kakesu, and started to giggle. Kakesu had a feeling she knew what they were thinking and sighed. Neko-sensei entered the room, and class began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fakir walked to the pond. This was where she saw him cry and where they currently lived. She, a yellow duck, would search for a fish while he wrote.

"Hello, Ahiru," he said. The yellow duck looked at him and quaked. She then ducked head first into the water.

"There is some new girl at school," he said. Ahiru looked up, a tiny fish in her mouth. Swallowing, Ahiru quacked questioningly at him. He picked her up, ignoring her indignant quacks.

"Relax. I'm just taking you to the school so you can see her," Fakir said. Ahiru ruffled her feathers and settled down. Fakir began to walk towards the school.

The cat turned out to be Neko-sensei the teacher. Kakesu was taken aback, but she figured this little town was already pretty weird. Was a talking cat really that surprising? He introduced her to the class. Kakesu stood up and gave a slight curtsy towards the class. She got ready to sit down, but Neko-sensei stopped her.

"Let's see how well you can dance. Please demonstrate to the class," he said.

"Must I?" Kakesu said.

"Yes, unless…" Neko-sensei suddenly became sweaty, "you want to MARRY ME!!!" Kakesu stared at him blankly.

Forgetting herself, she replied, "You're joking, right?" Neko-sensei began furiously licking his paws. Kakesu wondered is she should apologize, but she decided that the moment had past and she should probably start to dance. She walked in front of the class.

At that point, Fakir and Ahiru arrived at the door of the practice room. Fakir stood at the edge and he and Ahiru peered into the room. Fakir pointed to the girl in the girl in the blue leotard and tights.

"That's her. It looks as if she is going to dance," Ahiru gave him a look that said; I kind of figured that out. Fakir shrugged, not letting the duck get to him. They both looked into the room again.

Kakesu started on her favorite routine, one that showed off her precision at leaps and pirouettes. She also added a few arm movements. For a moment she felt as if she was a bird, able to fly off the earth at any moment. She finally stopped and curtsy. The class did not speak. The class, Kakesu noted, was all girls. Where was the boy from this morning, she thought. The special ballet class was all girls and he was too good to be in beginners. She decided to ask Pike and Lilie. She turned to Neko-sensei. He looked impressed, clearly over her reaction to his marriage question.

"Very good, Kakesu," he said. Kakesu sat down.

Fakir was also impressed. Suddenly, he realized Ahiru was waddling into the classroom. He couldn't go after her. Fakir saw all the girls get ready to leave and quickly walked out of the building. When even Neko-sensei had left, he walked into the classroom. There was Ahiru with Kakesu. Kakesu and Ahiru both looked up at him. With both of them looking at him, he realized how similar their eyes looked, a mixture of different blues.

"Oh. Fakir, is this your duck?" Ahiru quaked, obviously not liking being a possession. Fakir shot her a warning glance and turned back to Kakesu. He nodded.

"She is very cute and very expressive. Who knows, she may have been a girl or princess once?" she said in a bit of a joking manner. Fakir suddenly stiffened up. Did I say something wrong, she thought.

Fakir was having a bit of an overload. Does she know about Ahiru, he thought, but how? He looked over and decided she was probably just guessing.

"We're going now," he said, picking up the duck. Kakesu looked surprised, but nodded and got up. But before he left, Kakesu mustered up the will to ask him a question.

"Fakir, do you want to dance a pas de deux. A real one?" The duck seemed to be glaring at Fakir, like she had expected him to tell her. Fakir didn't seem to excited to, but he nodded. Sheeesh, Kakesu thought, doesn't he talk? She held her arms out. He held her waist. Suddenly, it wasn't a dance. It was their breathing. She spun faster and faster and leapt. The bird feeling came again. Then, finally stopping, she arched her back and lifted her leg behind her. Fakir held her outstretched arm. Then, he looked at her closely and gasped. Kakesu had transformed into Princess Tut for a brief second. Then, Kakesu appeared again. She had put her leg down and was staring at him, panting.

"That was the fastest pas de deux I've ever done. Most of my partners are determined to do it slow," She smiled at him, "Well, bye now," She walked out of the room and left Fakir and Ahiru standing alone in the practice room.


	3. Chapter 3

Fakir wondered if he was being paranoid, freaking out over such a little thing. Ahiru didn't seem bothered by it. But then again, she was always too carefree and she was a duck. He sighed and walked out of the room and school, heading back towards the cottage.

Kakesu sat in the library, bored. She had time to kill and nothing to do. Class didn't start for another half hour. The library was empty except for a boy from the music department and the librarian, an animal. Kakesu let her mind drift to the pas de deux. That was fun, she thought. It had been like a race. She loved the feeling of competing against someone. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the shadow over her. Suddenly, a finger tapped on her shoulder. She jumped a little, surprised. Turning around, she saw an old man with a red cape and feathers in his long white hair. Kakesu stared at him. She could have sworn that no one had come through the front door of the library, considering that the door was what she had been staring at for the past half hour. Looking over to see if the other people had seen his arrival, she gasped. The boy held a page as if he was ready to turn. But his hand never moved. Gaping, she turned to the old man.

"Hello there!" he said, as if oblivious to the frozen boy, "You might not know me directly, but I'm a distant relative of yours," Kakesu might not have bought it except she remembered how she had another relative in Kinkan she didn't know about. She sighed.

"How can I help you?" she said, her voice polite.

"I need you to copy the end of The Prince and the Raven onto this piece of paper," he said. Kakesu shrugged. This was a questionable favor, but it provided her with something to do. She nodded. A hardcover antiquate book appeared, open to the last page of handwritten words. He pulled a quill out of his sleeve and handed it to her. She held it awkwardly. Don't people around here use normal pens or pencils, she wondered. Suddenly, as if not of her own will, she started writing. The last sentence poured out as her hand raced across the paper.

As soon as she was done, the old man said, "Now write, 'But that was not the end,' on the next line," he instructed. Her hand wrote it. The old man snatched the paper and pen.

"That's all," he said and turned to go.

"Wait!" Kakesu cried, "Who are you?"

He smiled in a bit of a devil's smile.

"You may call me…Drosselmeyer," he said, bowing. Kakesu blinked and he was gone.

Drosselmeyer smiled over his achievement. He was in some other world with numerous gears. Strangely, they had all stopped.

"I found a way to write stories again!" he yelled, "It seems it doesn't matter if I'm dead if a living descendent of mine writes the first part of it," A little puppet walked over to him.

"Are you going to cause trouble zura?" she asked, banging on her drum.

"Yes," he said, smiling that smile of his, "**This** is going to be the greatest tragedy! Now as for thanking that girl for helping me…," Suddenly the old man was smiling even wider, "Perhaps the story needs a new character," Uzura looked worried.

Kakesu woke up. The birds were swarming outside of her window. She stared at them, Did they expect her to feed them, She opened the window and suddenly the birds attacked her. Well, maybe attacked isn't the right word. The birds searched her for food. Standing up, she searched her suitcase for some crackers; she found a bag and crumpled them. Scattering the crumbs on the floor, she let the birds eat while she dressed. When she was dressed in her uniform with her ballet outfit underneath and held her ballet shoes, she slipped out of the girl's dormitory and into the practice room. As before, Fakir was there. Kakesu was hoping for him to be there. Something about Drosselmeyer disturbed her.

"Hello, Fakir. Listen, I need to ask you something," she said. Fakir turned to her.

"What?" he said. Apparently, he was as crabby as usual, Kakesu mentally noted.

"This old man randomly appeared in the library. Is there anybody in town named Drosselmeyer?" Fakir stiffened.

"How did you find out about him?" Fakir yelled at her, his voice menacing. Kakesu suddenly became angry.

"Don't take that tone with me! Honestly, the nerve of some people! I just wanted to know who Drosselmeyer is. He asked me to copy out the ending of The Prince and the Raven," she said. Fakir grabbed her arm.

"Did you? Did you?!?!" he shouted. Kakesu was seriously peeved. What was with Fakir, she thought.

"Yes. What difference does it make? What am I missing?" Kakesu shot back. Suddenly, a red haired girl raced into the room. She seemed to be wearing Fakir's clothe.

"Fakir, I changed back! I thought the story ended. What happen—" The girl suddenly cut off, seeing Kakesu.

"Someone please tell me what's going on!" Kakesu said. Fakir stood next to the girl. He seemed like he had a secret he didn't want to reveal. The girl shuffled her feet, as if the tension in the room could be broken by movement.

"Just tell her," the girl said, "It looks like she is too involved in this to not know

"This is Ahiru, the duck from yesterday. You basically restarted the story just after it ended," he said coldly. Kakesu stared at him with her eyes wide open. Fakir walked out of the room. Kakesu walked over to Ahiru.

"Were you really…a duck?" she asked tentatively. Ahiru nodded. Fakir walked back in, a newer copy of The Prince and the Raven in hand. He tossed it to Kakesu, who barely caught it.

"Start reading," he ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the sequel to The Prince and the Raven," Drosselmeyer said, his voice booming from somewhere. All time had stopped once more. A large grandfather clock appeared in the middle of the room, and the old man stepped out. He clapped slowly.

"I love it when the characters are angry at each other. Sadness and then tragedy usually follows," he cackled, laughing. Kakesu looked at him. Her anger at Fakir died. He was right. This was all her fault. But suddenly, Kakesu realized that her thoughts fit in too perfectly with Drosselmeyer's words. He couldn't have…

As if Drosselmeyer had predicted her thoughts, he turned to her and said, "I have already started the story. In fact, I'm already half finished. And unlike last time Fakir, you won't be able to write a single word to stop it. But here is a bit of a hint of what will happen next. Ahiru, be warned. Your current form can be a transient form or a permanent one, depending on the story. Fakir, you will fight this time. Oh, and Kakesu, thanks for your help. Fakir didn't seem too happy about it, though. Maybe you should be able to protect yourself. But there are already two princesses. Hmm," At this point, Drosselmeyer was talking to himself.

"Now, as to how to incorporate you into the story... this is quite a dilemma. Perhaps…," Drosselmeyer smiled. Suddenly, Kakesu wore a tutu that could have appeared in Swan Lake for Odette's costume. There were two major differences, though. The outfit was blue tinted. Also, a fan was connected to a rose vine around her waist. (In the original anime, Princess Tutu once used a fan to block Mytho's heart piece's sword. But after that, it was never used, so this is going to become Kakesu's weapon now. And for people who have read Tamora Pierce, I got the fan idea from one of her books.) The fan had a steel frame. Kakesu reached for it and opened the fan without wanting to. The fan was a pale sky blue and an intricately painted jay decorated the middle of the fan. Kakesu felt underwhelmed. I'm supposed to save myself from attacks with a fan, she thought, that will really drive fear into the opponent's heart. Drosselmeyer clapped again.

"Oh, this is a splendid idea! Two knights who despise each other! Perfect!" he congratulated himself, "But…" He smiled again, "I want to see who is stronger!" Suddenly, Kakesu and Fakir were facing each other, him holding a sword. It scared Kakesu how easily Drosselmeyer controlled them. Ahiru tried to run forward, but her feet seemed glued to where she was standing. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. Fakir looked over.

"Ahiru!" he yelled, trying to move towards her. But Fakir couldn't move in any direction but Kakesu's. He turned to the girl who had caused the mess. He didn't have an all out hate for her but she had restarted the story just when everything became peaceful again. It felt like Drosselmeyer sent anger into his veins, he charged at Kakesu, sword out.

Kakesu stared at the charging Fakir, frightened. She subconsciously held up the fan and looked away. The sword clanged against the fan and bounced off. Kakesu looked at the fan. It wasn't even dented. She suddenly felt she had a chance. It was time for her to take the offensive. She did some temps levé quickly and slashed lightly. The fan cut through his shirt easily. She then did a back step as the sword lunged at her. There was no time for uncertainty. Kakesu spun away in a pirouette and then bent backwards to avoid the sword slashing forward. Kakesu lunged, ready to actually hurt him, but Ahiru suddenly gained use of her voice and body. She ran between them and held her arms out. Fakir's eyes widened and he pulled Ahiru down. Kakesu jumped over them and turned to see if Ahiru was alright.

"Idiot," Fakir was saying to Ahiru, "Can't you learn not to run in the middle of a fight?!" Ahiru stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"You two shouldn't fight. This is all part of Drosselmeyer's plan for a tragedy, cant you see??" Ahiru said, looking at both of them. She stood up, suddenly less confident.

"I'm not sure if we can stop the story this time. But wait!" Ahiru said, suddenly brightening, "He's only half done! We can finish the story!" Then her face had a cloud over it again. "But Fakir, he's preventing you from stopping the story with your writing. How do we change the story?"

Kakesu looked at the two, unsure of whether or not she should reveal that she also had the power of writing. She couldn't believe how similar Fakir and she were. Drosselmeyer must have planned this, she thought. Before she could say that she might be able to help, Fakir turned to her.

"Leave us alone. You already ruined enough," He held his sword pointed to her neck. Kakesu stepped back. She decided to withdraw her offer of help and crossed her arms in front of her, the pose of death.

"Don't interfere with me either," she said. Her heart didn't agree with her words. She wanted to fix the damage that she accidentally caused, but if Fakir didn't let her, so be it. Kakesu turned and ran, suddenly changing back into her normal ballet clothing. Tears fell as she had a torrent of emotions crash over her. Sadness, regret, hate, and something more, something she couldn't realize. Kakesu ran faster.

Time started moving again and the clock struck, signaling one hour before class started. Fakir looked in the direction of the clock. So much happened and not a single moment passed, he thought. He held out his hand towards Ahiru, but she didn't grab it. He turned around, frowning. Ahiru turned her large blue eyes to him.

"You treated her the same way you treated me when I found out about Mytho. That was cruel. Fakir, you're a good person. Please act like it," she said. She walked around him and out the door. But right before she left, she turned her sorrowful eyes to him.

Fakir just stood there, frustrated at Drosselmeyer and Ahiru. But he directed most of his frustration at Kakesu, the one who he dubbed as the cause of all their troubles.

Drosselmeyer sat in his world, sipping tea. Before him on a table was a manuscript. A blank page lay before the old man and a quill and ink pen lay next to the page.

"This has the makings of a true tragedy," Drosselmeyer said to himself, smiling. Uzura peeked from behind a gear. The ghost of Edel, a golden apparition, drifted in the air above Uzura.

"This is bad zura," Uzura said, looking up at Edel. Edel nodded solemnly.


End file.
